


Just a Ride

by ashtraythief



Series: Ride 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared just wants to get off the shithole of a planet he’s living on. Jensen offers him a ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://smpc.livejournal.com/profile)[**smpc**](http://smpc.livejournal.com/). Thanks to [](http://linvro21.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://linvro21.livejournal.com/)**linvro21** for the beta.

 

Jared isn’t twenty yet. It’s a shame, because if he were he could leave this shithole of a planet. But he’s only eighteen so he’ll have to wait two more damn years to apply for the papers that’ll allow him passage from this hell hole.

Not being able to leave doesn’t stop him from going to the docs occasionally. His aunt doesn’t like it, says only ruffians and criminals go there, but that’s one of the reasons Jared likes it there. His friend Jake works in one of the bars and Jared occasionally helps out - but really, it’s just an excuse to people-watch.

Tonight is slow. It’s winter on their planet, and unless it’s shearing season and people come to buy the Nocka’s soft fleece, it’s mostly just travellers passing through and shady people doing shadier business. There are a couple of townspeople at the bar and a few weary travelers sitting in the corners. Jared resigns himself to an uneventful night, when the door bangs open and a group of loud spacers comes in. They’re wearing heavy boots and cargo pants, material of shirts and vests dark and raddled, belts heavy with weapons. They’re in a good mood and maybe already a little drunk. Kim, the owner, moves behind the bar, closer to where she keeps her stun gun.

They sit down in Alona’s section and the girl eyes them warily, before taking a deep breath, probably mentally preparing herself for the countless bad come ons and ass grabs she’s going to get, so Jared steps out from behind the bar.

“I’ve got it,’” he says and Alona shoots him a grateful look.

They’re smugglers, if Jared has ever seen any. A redhead with her top cut so low it reveals the knife she’s tucked between her breasts, a bald guy with a crazy grin on his face, and a dark haired guy with glowing blue eyes. Jared takes a deep breath and walks over to their table. He can’t deny he’s a little bit scared, but his fear is outweighed by the excitement.

“Hey Mish,” a voice says right next to Jared, making him flinch, “you order already?”

The new guy has a blinding white smile in a dark face and he sits down with the group. The guy who must be Mish shakes his head solemnly.

“Shit, you know how the boss gets if he has to wait for his food.”

Mish just smiles, his eyes glowing even brighter and looks meaningful at Jared. Suddenly all eyes are on him and Jared feels too hot under his clothes.

“Well, look at that,” the woman says, smiling too friendly. “What’s a cutie pie like you doing in a shit hole like this, hm?”

The bald guy leers at Jared. “With legs like yours you should be dancing, not pouring drinks, boy.”

Yeah, Jared hadn’t really expected that just because he’s a guy, they wouldn’t hit on him. They say that out there, in the void, people get lonely. When they touch ground again the only thing they want is something tangible to anchor them. Sometimes Jared wonders if the loneliness is why he dreams of men and women alike.

The black guy hits the bald guy over the head. “Shut up, Rosie, Mish handpicked this place because of sweetcheeks here.”

The woman clucks her tongue. “Don’t scare the poor boy, Hodge.” Then she smiles at Jared. “Why don’t you bring us a round of whatever is on tap and ask your cook to make us a big, steaming plate of the special of the week. And then you’re gonna come back here and sit your little perky ass down with us and keep us company while we eat.”

Mish raises his hand.

“And of course a firechaser for Mish,” the woman adds.

Jared nods and turns around to head to the bar.

He hears Rosey chuckle behind him and say, “Dani, did you have to scare that poor boy half to death too?”

Her answer is lost in the noise of the bar and Jared is glad for it. Smugglers are trouble, especially out here. And this Mish guy who supposedly picked him for whatever reason… For a short moment Jared wishes he’d let Alona take the table, but he’s immediately ashamed. It’s not like they’d do something to him. And if he’s honest with himself, the possible danger gives him a thrill.

When he brings out their drinks, two more people sit at the table. A beautiful brunette is cozying up to Dani and a long haired guy is sitting in the corner, cleaning a gun on the table.

Jared tries not to stare, instead setting the beers down.

“Your food will be out shortly,” he says and he’s proud his voice doesn’t waver.

Dani gives him a blinding smile and nudges the brunette nuzzling her throat. “Look what we found Gen. Isn't he adorable?”

The woman called Gen looks up. She smiles, clearly in on the joke. “Like a giant puppy.”

Jared doesn’t know what a puppy is, but he doesn’t want to ask either. He’s just about to turn around and leave when he feels somebody stepping close behind him.

At the table, the conversation stills and Mish smiles brightly.

“Why are we eating in this shithole?” a deep voice behind Jared asks.

Hodge nods to Mish. “He said we should come here.”

“Why?” the newcomer asks and steps past Jared to sit down on the only empty chair left at the table.

The guy is tall and broad shouldered, a face hard and worn by space, crinkles in the corners of his eyes and a silver white scar running down his left cheek. The hardness of his face is softened by his big eyes and full mouth, but he still scares Jared shitless.

Hodge points at Jared. “Said we’d find something interesting here.”

The new guy, probably the leader, turns his attention to Jared. For a moment, Jared can’t speak. The guy’s eyes are hard and assessing and so intense, Jared feels his whole body heat up.

The guy just snorts though and turns back to the table. “I just wanted something to eat.”

Never in his live has Jared so dismissively been found lacking. He feels like the floor’s pulled out from under his feet, although he’s not sure why this guy’s opinion affects him so much. Sure, he’s hot, and there’s this dark aura around him, but really, he’s just another spacer.

Jared shakes his head angrily at himself and walks back to the kitchen.

“What was that all about?” Alona asks him in passing.

“No idea.”

 

The food doesn’t take long and with an uneasy feeling in his gut, Jared brings out the giant plate topped with steaming meat. Alona carries a big basket of thick bread and they set everything down on the table. When Jared is just about to leave, relieved and only the tiniest bit disappointed that nothing happened, a hand grips his arm.

He looks down into unnerving blue eyes and Mish indicates the seat next to him. Jared shoots a nervous look to Kim, but she just nods before turning away. Of course, she doesn’t want trouble with a crew that could shoot up her whole livelihood.

Jared swallows and sits down at the table.

The redhead - Dani - tells him to dig in, he needs meat on his bones, but for the most part they ignore him. Jared eats a few pieces to be polite and tries to follow their conversation.

They speak a weird mixture of High Galactican and the old earth dialect. Jared’s mother and aunt have human roots, so he understands enough to realize that Hodge and the hot guy - whose name seems to be Jensen - discuss which route to take and the two women debate with the long haired guy about whether sex with four or five people is better. Mish just eats quietly.

Once or twice he thinks he can feel eyes on him, but he fights the urge to look up. He feels like he’s just about to jump out of his skin, his feet itching to move and that weird prickling on the back of his neck, like something’s just about to happen - only he has no clue what that is.

When everybody is done eating, Jared quietly gets up. Mish shoots him a look, but doesn’t say anything and the rest of the crew continue to ignore him. Gen just shoots him a wink. Jared has no idea what all of this was about, so he clears the table and brings the dirty dishes back to the kitchen.

He doesn’t realize his hands are shaking until he puts the plates down, but then he all but runs outside, almost tripping over a cleaning bucket.

The cold winter air burns in his lungs, but he takes deep breaths until his heart starts calming down. He doesn’t know what happened in there, doesn’t know if he even should be worried, but something just felt so off.

Behind him, the door opens with a creak and then heavily falls closed.

“You do have a pretty ass.”

“What?” Jared whirls around to find the hot guy - Jensen, he reminds himself - leaning against the wall of the building, lighting up a roll.

“I said you have a pretty ass.”

Jared isn’t sure how exactly he should reply to that.

“Misha thinks I’m lonely,” Jensen says and takes a deep drag from his roll, slowly exhaling a cloud of blue smoke. “Thinks I should get me some company for our next tour.”

Jared remains quiet.

“Now you, you’re pretty. And you look like a guy who wants to get out.”

“What makes you think that?” Jared asks hoarsely.

Jensen raises a hand and waves into the general direction of nothingness behind Jared. “Everybody with the ability to think wants to get out of a shithole like this.”

A gust of wind blows past them, whirling up the dirt and Jared draws his too big sweater tighter around his body. Jensen watches him like a hawk.

“So what if I do?” Jared asks and he’s not sure where he gets the courage to speak from.

Jensen grins sardonically, the scar dancing over his skin like a streak of silver. “Misha might have a point. I am lonely. At night at least.”

Jared is stumped. It’s not like he hasn’t been propositioned before, but never by a guy this hot, so potentially dangerous, and never for exchange of passage.

“You’d take me on as a passenger, if I fuck you?” he asks incredulously.

“I wouldn’t call it a passenger. But I will take you along on my ship if you let me fuck you,” Jensen says with a smile. “There’s a difference.”

Jared isn’t really hung up on the who’s fucking whom - every prospect of fucking with this guy makes his dick throb in his pants - but he’s wary of what this not being a passenger means.

Jensen laughs. “Relax kid, I won’t chain you to my bed.”

“Then what will you do?”

His smile is bright in the shadows. “I’ll think of something.”

Jared swallows. “And where will you take me?”

Jensen cocks his head to the side and looks up and down Jared’s body. “C’mere,” he says and flicks his roll away.

Jared’s heart is beating out of his chest and he’s not sure if it’s fear or arousal, but he takes the few steps over to Jensen anyway.

Jensen reaches for him, puts a hand to his face and trails his lips with his thumb. “Such a pretty mouth.” Then his hands moves quickly to Jared’s shoulder and he pushes him down.

Jared is so surprised, he falls ungracefully to his knees, coming face to face with Jensen’s crotch. Jensen just strokes his face again, runs a hand through his hair while he opens his pants with the other one. His dick is already half hard.

“You wanna hitch a ride?” Jensen asks. “You gotta earn your keep.”

Jared swallows before licking his lips. He does want to get off this planet, and now that he’s right in front of it, he realizes that sucking Jensen’s dick is also something he wants. He doesn’t know if that makes him a slut or a prostitute, but he doesn’t really care. He leans forward and licks across the head, just to get a taste.

“Don’t be shy now, baby.” Jensen’s voice is a deep rumble and his hand soothingly massages Jared’s scalp. “I won’t bite if you don’t.”

Jared is not shy, it’s not like he’s a blushing virgin, even if the situation is more than a bit startling, and to prove it, he leans forward and takes Jensen’s dick into his mouth as far as he can.

“Shit. Not shy then.”

Jared wants to grin but he’s got his mouth full with dick, so he sucks instead. Jensen curses again, grip tightening in Jared’s hair and Jared feels a heady rush of power.

He brings up a hand to grab the base, steadies himself against Jensen's muscular thigh with the other and then starts sucking Jensen in earnest.

Jensen isn’t quiet about it, praising Jared’s talented mouth, telling him how pretty he looks down there on his knees and Jared is torn between pride and humiliation.

“C’mon, baby, take me deeper,” Jensen says and starts pumping his hips forward.

Tears spring to Jared’s eyes when Jensen’s dick hits the back of his throat and he has to fight his gag reflex. Jensen doesn’t let up though, fucking into his mouth with quick but shallow thrusts. Jared struggles for air, tries to remember how to work his tongue to speed this up, because he’s not sure how much more his jaw can take.

“That’s it,” Jensen pants out and one hand comes down to stroke Jared’s cheek.

Jared looks up into Jensen’s face, sees his dark and hooded eyes, the way Jensen stares at him like he’s actually something special and he finds his rhythm. He pulls his head back in time with Jensen’s hips, times his breath with it and it gets easier. He’s starting to actually enjoy it.

As a matter of fact, Jared realizes he’s hard in his pants. He’s on his knees at the back of Kim’s bar, sucking a stranger’s dick and he’s more turned on than he’s ever been before. He can feel his pants getting damp with precome and despite the ache in his jaw and the lack of oxygen, he’s loving every second of this.

It might have something to do with the fact that Jensen’s the hottest guy he’s ever seen, or how he’s looking at Jared right now, touching his cheek with so much tenderness despite his hard thrusts.

“Fuck, so good,” Jensen says and his hips lose their rhythm, stuttering and then he tenses and pushes his hips forward, making Jared almost choke on all the come suddenly filling his mouth. Jensen’s dick pulses and Jared tries to swallow, but he coughs and feels some of it running down his chin.

He’s panting, trying to catch his breath when Jensen is hauling him up and kissing the come off his face.

“So fucking pretty.”

Jared’s hard dick brushes against Jensen and he can’t suppress a moan. Jensen draws back, looks searchingly into Jared’s face and then reaches down to grab his dick.

Jared can’t help but buck up into Jensen’s hand. He turns his head down, can’t look at Jensen, but Jensen just draws him in with his free hand.

“Don’t go shy on me now, baby,” Jensen encourages him, stroking Jared’s dick.

Jared helplessly fucks into Jensen’s too loose grip, couldn’t stop himself even if he wanted to. He’s distantly aware that he’s making some kind of helpless moans, but he doesn’t care, his dick is so hard it hurts. He just wants relief. Jensen tilts Jared’s face up, looking at him briefly before kissing him again and Jared throws himself into the kiss so he doesn’t have to look at Jensen. He keeps kissing Jensen, biting desperately at his lips until he finally comes in his pants.

He almost blacks out, pleasure so intense his whole body locks down. He’s sure Jensen’s iron grip is the only thing keeping him upright. He’s panting and his heart is still beating a mile a minute, but for a moment he just feels good, like he hasn’t in a long time. Then Jensen gently pushes him away and Jared feels the coldness of the air.

“We leave tomorrow at the first sunset,” he says in a businesslike tone. “Hangar three. Ship’s called the Inara. Don’t be late.”

Dazed, Jared nods. He still has no idea where they’ll be going and where he’ll end up eventually, but when he watches Jensen walk away, he knows he’ll follow.

 

 


End file.
